A conventional real-time location service (RTLS) provides inventory tracking within a factory or a warehouse. The RTLS system uses radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags and associated interrogation systems. The interrogation systems are coupled to a local server via a short-range radio network, such as a Wi-Fi network. A problem with the conventional RTLS system is that the conventional RTLS devices are not usable outside of the radio range of the short-range network.
Accordingly, there are long-felt industry needs for methods and apparatus that mitigate problems of conventional methods and apparatus, including a radio frequency identification tag with wide area connectivity.